Alexandria
by kneecole
Summary: Snape in love. Just added Chapter Eleven! Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Title: Alexandria 'Ship: it's between Alexandria and one of JK's characters not tellin'!! Rating: PG-13 for now. I'll warn ya if it gets worse. Spoilers: none Disclaimer: only Alexandria is mine.  
  
Chapter One  
  
I sit here thinking of the beginning, the start of all of this mess. I wonder why things turned out this way. Here's my story .  
  
In June my family moved to England following a job for Dad. No biggie. People do that sort of thing everyday. But I was 15 and at 15 the world revolves around me. Not Dad's job, not you, not anyone, but me. So we moved to some suburb just outside of London. It was a quaint little town. It had its local pub and it's local loon, just like any other little town.  
  
Life went on as normal as possible. Mom was trying to convince me to attend the local high school but I was refusing. I looked up the homeschooling laws and saw that if they would just try, Mom and Dad could finish my high school years at home. I had all of the needed books. But, the logic of a teenager always is overridden by the parents' wishes. I was registered to start school that fall.  
  
But a letter in mid-July changed all of that. A big beautiful brown owl sat outside my window one morning, hooting up a storm. Curiously, I opened the window and then the screen. It hopped onto my desk and stuck out its leg. Attached by a red ribbon was a letter. I untied it and the owl flew out the window and was gone.  
  
The letter was a parchment, heavy and thick. Beautiful calligraphy writing addressed the contents to me in my bedroom on the second floor. Suspicious, I opened the envelope cautiously. The letter inside was of the same heavy, thick parchment. I pulled it out and unfolded the three pages. The letter started with:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
My heart skipped a beat. There's a school here, too!! Yippee!! I continued:  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Foster, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
The next parchment was of course the list of "books and equipment". Most, of course, I had from school back home. The books I'll need to see about. I scream! I yelled! I hollered! I was so happy that I decided no one was going to sleep any longer! I ran down the stairs yelling for Mom and Dad to meet in the living room.  
  
The relief on my parents' faces as they read the letter meant a lot to me. Mom didn't really want to send me to a Muggle school, but at the time we weren't aware of Hogwarts. So it was immediately decided to cancel the high school and send back a reply to Hogwarts. What we needed was a local owl. Ours wouldn't know where to go. Worried about that, Mom pulled aside the third sheet of parchment. It was directions to Diagon Alley and to Platform 9¾ here in London.  
  
Over breakfast, we made plans. Dad would go to work and miss the excitement while Mom and I would visit Diagon Alley to get the rest of my supplies. Needless to say, breakfast was short. We needed to familiarize ourselves with the locals.  
  
~*~  
  
So, we stood outside of the Leaky Cauldron, doubting the existence of Diagon Alley. Looking around to make sure no one's going to stop a minor, I ventured into the dark, dirty establishment. Mom followed.  
  
At this early hour, it was surprising how many people were already there. It wasn't crowded, but it wasn't empty. Mom asked the barkeep for directions to Diagon Alley and he pointed with a smile to the back wall. There, using her finger, Mom tapped the bricks just as the letter said and the wall folded in on itself, opening up to a whole new world, Diagon Alley.  
  
The first place to go was the bank. Chances were pretty good that there was a Gringott's here. And there was. It was a magnificent white building rising over the Alley. After confirming that we held an American account, the goblin accepting Mom's withdrawal and pushed some coins over to her. He then shoved some papers to her and explained that she and Dad needed to sign them to transfer the American account to here. Mom promised to do so and bring them back with Dad in a few days.  
  
Once out in the unusual sunshine, we looked at the list of items for school. Some things, like the scales and caldron, were already crossed off. I just hope my size 3 cauldron doesn't cause problems. The first thing on the list not crossed off was a robe. So we looked and saw Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and headed that way. We ended up going to Flourish & Blotts for books and writing supplies. We visited the Apothecary's for spell and potion ingredients. We stopped by Ollivanders for a wand.  
  
Our last stop was Eeylops. The plan was to get me an owl and Mom and Dad one. The best-laid plans go awry. Mom and Dad now had an owl just as beautiful as the messenger one this morning, while I found a beautiful solid black kitten that adopted me. I named her Zada.  
  
At home, Mom owled off an acceptance letter to Hogwarts while I took our purchases to my room. I piled the books on the nightstand next to my bed for later and unwrapped the wand. 14 inches long and made of mahogany and unicorn hair, it was rather stiff, not unlike a conductor's baton. I swished it around while thinking of the perfect spell in which to start. Yeah, that'll do. "Alohomora", I whispered while pointing the contraption at Zada's cage lock. It snapped open with a click. "It's still quicker without the damn thing," I mumbled.  
  
"Alex!! Get down here!" I looked up, started. Mom never yells. I dropped the wand and ran downstairs.  
  
Shaking a letter at me, she said, "Apparently, you can't cast magic here during the summer holiday, Alex. Please, I don't want you expelled before you even start. Don't do any more, hon."  
  
I snatched the parchment from her hand and read it in disbelief. First I have to use a wand and now I can't practice out of school? What next? The letter explained it all:  
  
Dear Miss Foster,  
  
We have received intelligence that an Unlock Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at 23 minutes past six.  
  
We are pleased that you and your family have moved to our country, and as citizens of England, you must follow English laws. Underage wizards, that is, any wizard under 17 years of age, are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from Hogwarts (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).  
  
We would ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy.  
  
Enjoy your holiday!  
  
Yours sincerely, Mafalda Hopkirk Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic  
  
Great. There goes practicing with the wand this summer. The rest of the summer was rather boring. I had no magic I could practice. I couldn't fly my broom. All I could do was read the textbooks and watch Mom use her magic. Beautiful.  
  
~*~  
  
author's note: more later. gotta feed the monsters. back hurts from using the comp all day. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: only Alexandria is mine.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
September first came eventually. All three of us woke at the ungodly hour of 7am to have time to eat breakfast and get going. Excitement and anticipation kept me from eating more than a slice of toast smothered in apple jelly. Just after 9am we left with my trunk all packed and Zada loose for now. After about an hour's drive we hit London and headed for the station. Already the lot was filling up. Good thing we left when we did!! Any later and we would have missed the train. Dad carried my trunk in until we found a baggage cart to use. Mom added Zada's cage to it, with Zada putting up a fuss for being locked up.  
  
The same piece of parchment with directions to Diagon Alley also included directions to platform 9¾. So we started looking for platforms 9 and 10. Soon Dad, being close to 7 feet tall, saw the platforms up ahead to the left. So we turned and followed a few families in that direction.  
  
We stopped in front of the wall between 9 and 10 and stared at it. Dad went first with the cart; Mom and I followed once we saw he went through.  
  
The red and black train was immense. The crowd was loud, filled with good byes and so longs. Younger siblings were crying because they couldn't ride the train. Older siblings were meeting up with friends not seen in a few months. And we stood there, alone, and watched.  
  
Dad and I boarded to find a car for Zada and me. He stowed my truck up overhead and I placed Zada on the empty bench to hold my seat. We met up with Mom and she introduced us to her companion. Mrs. Black was sending her son Sirius to his sixth year at Hogwarts. He smiled at us and offered to get me acquainted with other students. He was kind of cute, so I said sure and grinned back. The 5-minute whistle blew just then and everyone scrambled for final good byes. I kissed my parents on their cheeks and promised to write often.  
  
"I already have a car, if you want to follow me," I told Sirius as we headed for the train. "Sure, why not?" he agreed. On the way down the corridor we passed his buddy Remus, who followed us to the car I was holding. I noticed the door was already open and I could hear some people talking inside.  
  
"What luck!! You're here! And in such gorgeous company. My name is James and this is Peter," he said, waving vaguely behind him. I nodded to both and introduced myself.  
  
"I'm Alexandria. My parents and I just moved over here this summer from America -"  
  
"Obviously. You have a Yankee accent," said James. "Come, sit. I'm afraid someone's left their howling cat here but maybe if we set it out in the corr-"  
  
I stiffened and briskly moved towards Zada. "No one insults my cat like that." I reached in and pulled her out. I slide her traveling cage under the bench and sat down in the now vacant spot. Sirius and Remus stepped into the compartment and closed the door. It was a bit crowded with five people in there, but four of us were skinny. James sat down next to Peter while Remus and Sirius sat on my bench. Zada was now quietly purring and keeping an evil eye on James. It'll be awhile before she forgives him.  
  
Conversation was slow at first, but it eventually got interesting. The guys talked about their summer practicing Quidditch. Well, I should say the guys except Peter. He sat and intently followed the conversation back and forth, staring at the speaker and soaking in every little detail. He unnerved me. We also talked of the differences between American and British wizardry worlds.  
  
"Whoa! You mean to tell me that you can use magic all summer?" Sirius said, amazed. The others looked just as wowed.  
  
"Yes, and school was more Mugglish. I didn't go to a boarding school like this. Mom drove me in and picked me up everyday. It was presented to Muggles as a special school for gifted children." I chuckled. "I got asked often how I got in. It was of course by invitation only and no one could apply. The Muggles just accepted it and went on."  
  
The guys pooled some money together and bought snacks when the cart came around. They wouldn't let me pitch in anything, saying it was a welcome present. Peter dropped a chocolate frog and Zada enjoyed stalking it around the compartment.  
  
Talk continued. They discussed the professors and explained the houses. Apparently, they were all in Gryffindor and three of the houses were bitter enemies of Slytherin. They were amazed that my classes were all of an hour long and I went to the same six every day all school year long. I learned about the ghosts and the moving staircases. They laughed at the Muggle health inspector seeing the "cleaning" closet full of brooms.  
  
Soon the train slowed and the station came into view. It sat near the edge of a huge lake. There was a man not much taller than Dad but three times as wide holding up a lamp and calling for the first years.  
  
"That's Hagrid," whispered Remus in my ear. "He's huge but he's gentle. He's been taking the first years across the lake by rowboat for years."  
  
I panicked. "Am I supposed to go with him? I mean, I'm fifteen but this is my first year."  
  
James laughed. "No! Of course not! You're a fifth year. Hop in the carriage here with Remus and Sirius." He followed me and apologized to Peter. "Sorry, mate. There's no more room." He closed the door and sank back into the seat sighing.  
  
"What kind of creature is pulling the carriages?" I asked in general. And for an answer I received three blank stares. Remus finally spoke up. "None. There aren't any creatures attached to these things." Instead of getting into an argument I just sat back and tried to enjoy the ride.  
  
~*~  
  
Hogwarts was beautiful. It was tall, majestic, spooky. I imagined it on October 31st and smiled. I felt at home here. The students went through the front double doors. From there they headed to the Great Hall. I, however, was pulled aside by a gentleman that introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore. He took me to a little room off the Great Hall. In there were a couple more professors and an ugly old hat on a stool.  
  
Professor Dippet introduced himself as the head master (AN: yeah, I know. I goofed in her letter in Chapter One. Sorry) and the witch as Professor McGonagall. "Miss Foster, this is the Sorting Hat," said Professor Dippet. "It'll decide what house you belong in. After that Professor Dumbledore here will escort you to the correct table while Professor McGonagall will attend to the first years. Now," he bent and picked up the Hat. "Have a seat and we'll get started." He smiled big, trying to be friendly.  
  
I walked up to the stool and sat down. All I knew was what the Gryffindor boys told me and that of course was all one-sided. I could feel the Hat reading my thoughts and I tried to blank my mind.  
  
"Hmmm," it purred in my ear. "Yes, you could easily be in Ravenclaw; you have so much knowledge here. But then, you could be in Slytherin. Definitely have the slyness for that house, no doubt there. How about Gryffindor? Or could that bravery really be loyalty? Then you would go to Hufflepuff."  
  
I sat there and waited. I listened to the Hat go on forever about which house I should belong to. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Professor Dippet tap his toes and look at his watch.  
  
Eventually, after discussing it for over five minutes, the Hat stated that I should be in Gryffindor. The Professor sighed and congratulated me and scurried to their positions to Sort the first years. Professor Dumbledore took me to the long table. James scooted over and a seat was made between him and Remus for me. The Sorted went on its usual way and the Headmaster made his long-winded announcements. The dinner was announced and the food arrived magically on the tables. The Hall was buzzing with excitement. Everyone wondered what classes they would have in the morning. Speculations appeared on the first years. Quidditch was discussed and it was decided that everyone was excited about this year's teams.  
  
Dinner was over and the four houses went their separate ways to their common rooms. The castle was put to sleep and the house elves went to work cleaning.  
  
~*~ author's note: I am so glad I visit the doctor soon. My back still hurts. I think I am getting old. *sigh* I despise growing up sometimes. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
At breakfast the next morning the Head of Houses delivered our schedules. Our first class was double Herbology, but I was told to see Professor Dippet in his office. I said bye to the four friends and we parted ways. They and the rest of the Gryffindors and all of the Ravenclaws went out the front door to head to the greenhouses while I was lead to Professor Dippet's office. At the stone gargoyles, Professor Dumbledore said the password and we went up the spiraling staircase. Professor Dumbledore knocked on the solid door and then opened it on Professor Dippet's command.  
  
"Sit, please," he said, waving his hand at a couple chairs. He stayed seated in his chair behind his desk. The portraits of passed headmasters were all watching us intently. "Miss Foster, we must test you to see what you know and what you still need to learn. Professor Dumbledore here will see to that this morning. After you are finished, it will be evaluated and hopefully by lunch we will know where to put you." He leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk. "Of course, if you are behind in an area, you will need to take evening classes to make them up." He stood up suddenly. "Professor Dumbledore, take her to the library where the testing supplies are and get her started. The sooner she's finished the sooner she can attend classes. Miss Foster, I wish you luck. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask someone." He paused. "After the test, of course."  
  
Professor Dumbledore and I exited and went down the hallway to the library. Madam Pierce led us to a separate room where we could close the door and work in quiet. On the table were some parchments, some quills and inkbottles, and potion ingredients. On the floor were a cauldron and a movable fire to heat it.  
  
"First," said Professor Dumbledore, "we will test your Herbology knowledge. You will have 45 minutes to answer as many of these questions as you can." He laid a pile of parchment in front of a chair. "Have a seat and let's get started."  
  
*~*  
  
"Ok, Miss Foster, time's up. Let's set this all aside now and go eat lunch." Professor Dumbledore stacked my answers to all of the questions neatly and opened the door. "After lunch we'll get to Potions and Practical Magic. That's the last of it. By dinner we should know where you belong and you can start regular classes tomorrow." We parted company in front of the Great Room. "Go eat. I'll take these to the Headmaster and meet you back in the library afterwards. Bring your wand."  
  
I walked in with some other students, second year from the looks of it, and found the Gryffindor table. I sat down in an empty section and laid my head down to think. It's been a rough and busy morning. There were things I didn't know, but I felt confident. I mean, it was only Herbology, Astrology, Dark Arts and Magical Creatures. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up. It was Remus. James, peter and Sirius were not far behind him.  
  
"Hey. You OK?" Remus looked seriously concerned.  
  
I sighed and sat up all the way. "Yeah, just mentally exhausted. I've done a bunch and there's more after lunch." I sighed again. "All that's left is the practical, not-on-paper stuff. What's for lunch?" at that second, dishes of food appeared along the middle of the table. The guys sat down and we all dug in. They tried to keep my mind off of my day by discussing theirs.  
  
"Double Herbology with Ravenclaws isn't too bad. It's the double Potions tomorrow afternoon with Slytherin that stinks," griped James. "Professor (___) picks on us Gryffindors all the time. If we get a question right, we cheated. If we get it wrong, we didn't study. But even that's OK by itself. The day starts out with Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin and Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff just before lunch."  
  
I laughed. "I just love the names you guys have for these classes!! Potions sounds like chemistry while Herbology and Magical Creatures were rolled into biology." I laughed at their expressions of awe. "Yup, we wanted to be able to discuss classes some place like the park or at a restaurant. We really don't like being cooped up or confined to just our world."  
  
"So you mingled with the Muggles?" Remus asked.  
  
"Daily. We were the only family on our block to do magic." I chuckled. "In fact, several friends and neighbors commented on stuff like Mom's cooking and her garden and how clean the house was all the time. It was all rather funny."  
  
"Interesting," James commented. "Look, we have to go to class. Where are you headed?"  
  
"Library. I have to meet Professor Dumbledore there for the last of my testing." I sighed and stood up. "See you guys at dinner tonight."  
  
~*~  
  
I received a letter during dinner that could only be my test results and class schedule. I slide it into a pocket and tried to finish eating. I was a bit nervous. I know I did the best I could, but what if it wasn't enough? The guys gave me some funny looks, but didn't bother me about it. Once in the common room I found the most secluded hair I could and sat down. Zada found me and curled up in my lap, purring. I slowly pulled the letter out of my pocket and sat there staring at it, afraid to open it. What if . ?  
  
James apparently had lesser nerves than I and snatched it from my hands and ripped it open. Remus and Sirius, followed eventually by Peter, started to read it over James' shoulder. I just put my face into my hands and waited.  
  
"Well," James drawled out slowly. "We have ourselves a bloody genius, we do!" I looked up slowly in disbelief. "Yup," he continued, "you could have passed most of your NEWTS if they'ld've let you. Most of it seems more cultural than knowledge. Betcha if you knew about England and stuff you wouldn't even be here right now!" the other three murmured their agreeance.  
  
"No way! Let me see that!" I jumped up, dumping Zada to the floor, and ripped it out of his hands. She ran to hide, probably under my bunk.  
  
Dear Miss Foster:  
  
It pleases me to say that you have passed not only fifth year studies but most of sixth and even parts of seventh years, too! Congratulations. Your worst area is in Potions, thus you will stay with your fellow fifth year housemates. If this seems too easy in a few weeks, let me know and we'll see if something could be worked out in your favor.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Headmaster Dippet  
  
I sank back into the chair in disbelief. I knew studying wasn't a big deal to me, but geez! I just sat there for a while, counting my blessings. I wasn't leaving. I wasn't even taking evening classes to catch up! After awhile, I went to bed. By then Zada had forgiven me and all was right with the world.  
  
[color=red] AN: Ozzy is helping to get me through the terrible chair-caused back pain. Maybe Santa will bring me a good one for Hanukah this year. :lol: Can you believe I had to add Ozzy to my Word dictionary!! Once I come up with a professor's name, I'll edit this chapter to include it. For now, it stays as it is.[/color] 


	4. Thanks One

Just an author's note to thank my readers elsewhere:  
  
for Chapter One: Thank you lily_evans and Sylvir at H-C for getting me to Two. for Chapter Two: Thanks to Emms, Sylvir, and Liv Tyler (H-C) for encouraging Three. for Chapter Three: Emms and coffee, fella' mods at HPBoards, for putting up with shameless begging.  
  
Ship guesses to date: Sirius and Remus.  
  
Readers help make it worth it! 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
So I started out classes with Defense Against the Dark Arts. An hour spent with Slytherin. No biggie. It was the double Potions with Slytherin after lunch that was the problem. While evening out the student number for the class, I was an odd number in Gryffindor. Professor (______) partnered everyone him/herself. In every case but one the partners in each group belonged to the same House. One group, seeing that there were an odd Gryffindor and an odd Slytherin, was one of each House. I was paired with some slicked haired boy from Slytherin. Grand. The only thing worse than a Slytherin partner was a Slytherin partner for a double class. End of class wasn't soon enough.  
  
Over dinner we talked of our homework assignments. In DADA we have to research werewolves. The guys were snickering over that. I'll have to ask them why later. The assignment in Magical Creatures was research on unicorns and their usefulness. In Potions, we have to practice with our partners the potion of the week. This week it's (_____). Easy enough. Only I have to work with my partner, the Slytherin. Ug. Funny thing is, I'm sure he feels the same.  
  
*~*  
  
Once in the Common Room, I cornered Sirius and asked him about the DADA assignment and why they thought it was funny. "Go ask Remus," he snickered. I looked around for Remus and saw him coming down the stairs for their dorm with his bag. "Remus, I need to ask you something," I hollered. He stopped and waited. "What's up, Alexandria?" "Well, I was wondering. What's so funny about werewolves?" His already pale faced paled a bit more. "Um, well, tell you what, walk with me to Dippet's office and I'll try to explain." With that he turned and went through the Fat Lady.  
  
Momentarily stunned by his abruptness, I had to run to catch up out in the corridor. "So, tell me. What's up?" "Well, see, um .," he was stalling. I could tell he didn't want to say, so I kept pestering him. Finally, as we were just outside of the gargoyles, he stopped, said the password and turned to me. "I am one," he said as the stairway rose and quickly ran up them.  
  
I stood there, floored. Finally I gathered myself together when the doorway closed and walked slowly back to the Common Room. I again cornered Sirius and also James and Peter. "So, when were you planning on telling me?" I demanded. "Actually," James said, "we weren't. Sirius here," he threw a dirty look at him, "knew better and should have answered you question. However, after talking to him, I think he may have done alright."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, James?" I asked. "Well, chances are, after the tests from yesterday, you would have figured it out soon enough. Telling you now is better than you finding out and totally hating us forever, right?" He grinned and expected to smooth things over. I sighed, "yeah, I guess. And it's not like you've known me forever, either, right?" The three of them smiled at me, telling me I was all right.  
  
Peter leaned over and whispered in my ear, "but there's more. Meet us here after everyone's in bed." With that, they left to study.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, as I was packing up my homework mess, they came quietly down from their dorm. "So, what's going on," I whispered. James quickly explained how they have been training themselves to become animages to offer support for Remus. "Really?" I was surprised. "I thought you English had to be registered or something." "Yeah, well, no one knows but now the five of us. We'll have to figure something out with you," Sirius said. James added, "For now, just stay here and keep an eye on the painting." With that dismissal, the three of them turned and headed to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Wait," I whispered hoarsely. They turned, but only saw a solid black cat. They gave each other quizzical looks until it dawned on James. "She's a bloody cat! I don't believe this!!" Remus opened the portrait and ushered us out into the hallway. They climbed under James' cloak. Quietly we snuck down to the front door and they opened one just enough for us to squeeze through. We walked as quickly as possible to the Whomping Willow, where Peter turned into a rat and pressed a knot on the tree. From there, we went through a tunnel and up into a shack.  
  
*~*  
  
The next day dawned bright and beautiful. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing after classes today, so the weather was a blessing. James, Peter, Remus and Sirius were grinning ear to ear about the adventure last night. Remus was still pale; he'll have to go back again tonight. I planned to stay in and write home. Mom and Dad were probably anxious to hear from me about starting here.  
  
While Quidditch practice was going on, I decided to hunt down my Potions partner and get this mess out of the way. We were to make the (___) potion. Then one of us was to test it while the other stood by with the antidote and took notes. I couldn't trust him with the antidote and I doubt he would trust me.  
  
I walked over all the grounds looking for him but never saw him. I checked the library, too, but no sign of him there. On impulse, I even checked the empty Potions classroom. Nope, not there. On my way out of the room, I saw a white-haired Slytherin walking towards me. "Hey!" I hollered. "I'm looking for Snape. Any idea where he's at?"  
  
He looked at me distrustfully and snarled, "why?" "He's my partner in Potions. I want to get this done and over with tonight instead of tying up my Friday night or even the weekend. Where is he?" "I'll check the Common Room when I get there," he growled and walked off. "I'll be here!" I said cheerfully and shivered. The dungeons were a bit chilly.  
  
I was about to give up and go watch what was left of practice when Snape came down the hallway. I turned around and opened the classroom door up. Without saying a word to each other, we set up our area with the caldron and supplies. "Incendio," I said casually as I packed up my wand and took some parchment from my bag.  
  
I laid the parchment and a quill on the table and looked at Snape. "Who's the guinea pig this time? accio antidote. They could take the notes next time." The antidote came from the shelf on the wall behind Snape and I place it on the table.  
  
Snape looked at me in . awe? Who knows. His eyes went wide and then slanted as he snarled, "ladies first." Do all Slytherins snarl and growl? Or is it because they were talking to a Gryffindor?  
  
Guinea pig problem solved, we started mixing the potion. For now, both of us were taking notes on the steps we took and the conditions around us. About an hour later, the potion was ready and it was time to do and die. I scooped an unhealthy portion into a glass and held it up. "Well, if you're ready." he picked up the antidote and uncorked it. With an evil glint in his eyes he said, "Go for it."  
  
I downed the serving in two nasty, terrible gulps and waited. (AN: I'll post the effects once I know the potion.) Amazingly, Snape administered the antidote right on time and I collapsed to the floor. He placed the bottle on the table and took notes of the effects of the antidote. After a few minutes I recovered enough to crawl into a chair and pick up my quill. I shakily wrote out what it felt to me to have taken the (_____) potion. We cleaned up our mess without another word to each other and went our separate ways.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: I just wanted to thank my lovely supporters again: lily_evans, Sylvir, Emms, coffee, and Liv Tyler. Back still hurts, but I am trying to sit up straight. That helps a bit. ( Now, I am of course open to suggestions on what potion they used in this chapter. ;) And I know the animagi think is a bit cheesy and predictable, but she needs things for later in the story. Just curious, would someone under the truth potion know what was being asked? 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Weeks went by and it was days from Halloween. This is my favorite time of the year. The smell of pumpkins and crisp air was everywhere. It was warm during the day and cool at night. Everyone dug out their winter cloaks, especially for Potions and DADA. The dungeons got colder as the weather did. Snape and I had a standing appointment to meet in the Potions classroom directly after dinner on Tuesday nights. We both wished to get the assignment over with as soon as possible. We ignored each other the rest of the week.  
  
Or so I thought. "He's doing it again," griped James. "He's watching us when he thinks we aren't looking. Or he'll pretend he's thinking about the page he just read and stare this way." He looked at me. "He didn't before you came along," he accused me. "What extracurricular potion did you feed him? And why the hell couldn't it have been poison?"  
  
"I haven't done anything ."I started to say. Sirius interrupted with a snort, "Not a thing but being a girl and working on potions together. Nope, not a thing." He shook his head. James stopped playing with the Snitch and stood up. "I'm going over there to talk to him." I grabbed his robe to stop him. "Look," I said, pointing towards the lake. "There's Dippet. You go bother him and Dippet will see you. Want to cause problems hours before going to the Shack?" The thought of detention instead of friends cooled him off for now.  
  
"You're right," he grumbled. "Another day."  
  
[i]Not if I can help it[/i], I thought, stealing a glance at Snape.  
  
During Potions class the next week I was quiet. My mind was on that conversation Sunday and I was actually making mistakes. Snape was correcting most of them before Professor (____) noticed, which just unnerved me even more. That evening I couldn't eat and was already in the classroom set up when he walked in. I turned and asked, "Why were you cleaning up my messes earlier?"  
  
He was stunned. He didn't smile or snarl or anything else for about 10 seconds and then he gained his composure. "I saw no use in bring attention to my work with your mistakes," he mumbled into his bag. He sat up and laid his parchment on the table, avoiding my eyes.  
  
"Liar. Why were you spying on us Sunday?"  
  
He didn't answer. He just started to measure ingredients to put into the cauldron. I reached out to stop him. "I've changed it this week. It's your turn to test anyway, so I want to try this one." I laid the recipe for (truth serum) on the table. His face paled even more. "Don't worry," I sneered, "I'll ask questions the Professor can read."  
  
He sat back while I did most of the work. After awhile I finished it and scooped a bit into a bottle. "accio glass of water," I whispered, letting him catch it before it dropped in his lap. I smiled sweetly and dripped in (number) of drops into the water. "Enjoy," I told him with a sadistic twinkle to me eyes. He hesitated, but drank it in the name of classwork. His eyes never left mine; he didn't trust me.  
  
There's no visible sign someone's taken (truth serum). You just need to start asking questions.  
  
"What's your name?" I wanted to start with the basics. "Severus Snape," he growled.  
  
[i]This is so sweet! Revenge![/i] "How old are you?" "Sixteen tomorrow" was the answer.  
  
"Happy early birthday. What was going on Sunday?" he stared at me, trying not to talk. "Do I need to tickle you so you'll open your mouth?" I was enjoying this way too much. [i]Damn! I should have asked for suggestions from the guys!![/i] "Come on, you can't hold out all night." I reached out and plugged his nose. My hand shocked us as we touched. "What happened Sunday?"  
  
He pushed my hand away, causing sparks between us. "I like watching you," he finally grumbled. "I like you. Where's the antidote?"  
  
I used a repelling charm to send it to the shelf and said, "Not yet."  
  
When we finished with the work, I knew where the Slytherin dorm was and the current password. I also had a few safe questions down for Professor (_) next week. We cleaned up our mess in silence. "Look, sorry about that. I was pissed you lied to me, but I shouldn't have done that," I apologized.  
  
"Any harm done can be fixed before you cause even more." He was mad. "Least you could do is share some of the same information. Like your name. Shit, we've been working side by side for almost two months and I still call you Foster."  
  
I sighed. "True. It's Alexandria and I'll be 16 in February. Sorry, the Fat Lady just changed the password, so I can't share that." [i]Yet.[/i] "Anything else?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said, putting down his bag. "Now that you asked, why?"  
  
"Oh, well, it was kind of creepy having you stare at us for no known reason and then embarrassing having them tease me and blame me for it. I won't tell them. They think we are doing the assigned potion." The mood was way to heavy in here. I tried to joke, "Besides, they know better than to ask for my work. Best they'll get is a blank parchment and a dirty look."  
  
He turned and walked to the door. I sighed and followed. Just before he opened the door, he looked at me. He quickly leaned down and kissed my cheek. There were more sparks when he touched me. He pulled back in shock, opened the door and hurried to his Common Room. I stepped out and slowly closed the door and headed outside. I needed to think.  
  
I headed to the Forbidden Forrest and stepped behind a tree. I dropped my bag and changed into a cat. I then walked out to the Whomping Willow and pressed the knot. When the tree quit thrashing around, I climbed it carefully and sat in a niche near the top. I could see almost all of the school grounds. Hagrid was picking the pumpkins for tomorrow's Halloween feast. The squid was lounging on the surface of the lake. A few students were wandering the gardens or going inside.  
  
[i]What just happened? Did he really kiss me? What is up with those sparks? Is it just him or something totally new? Well, that'll explain the butterflies I have had for a week or two, wouldn't it? What now? [/i] I sat in the tree until past midnight, thinking but solving nothing. I stepped back behind the tree, changed to myself and picked up my bag. Wrapping my cloak tighter around myself, I headed into the castle and to bed. 


	7. Chapter Six

[color=red]Thanks to everyone that has read and commented on this story:Emms again, Hermione Granger, Sirius, Merlyn, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang and white owl2. I love you almost as much as my monsters!! It's already turning out longer than I thought!! woo hoo!! Just to be safe, Chapter Seven is [b][u]rated R[/u][/b]. I'm not sure about any others yet. I know the story line, just not what chapters things will be in. I know at least one more chapter is R, very much so.  
  
Also, just for those that are struggling with their stories, I have figured out that Marilyn Manson's [u]Holy Wood[/u] is Alexandria and Severus' album. I write better listening to it. Chapter Seven will show ya. ;) maybe finding a song or album that belongs to your characters will help. I read another author (can't remember who right now) that used different songs with each different character. Put the author into the mood to write. I can see it now that I have used it. [/color] ~*~ Chapter Six  
  
I woke around 2am and couldn't go back to sleep. I switched to a cat and started roaming the halls, thinking over the evening before. Dawn found me on the couch in front of the lite fireplace in our Common Room. I went through the rest of the day in a daze.  
  
At dinner, I made sure I was sitting next to James. While I handed him a bowl of peas I whispered, "I need a favor." He looked quizzically at me and asked, "What?"  
  
Taking the bowl back and setting it down, I replied, "I want to borrow your cloak tonight. It's important." He didn't answer and I didn't ask again. Once in the Common Room I sat in my favorite chair and let Zada curl in my lap. I pulled out my History of Magic homework and started working on it. Fifteen minutes later, James squatted next to me. I looked up from the book.  
  
"What happened in the Potions room last night?" I looked at him and said, "I have no idea what you mean."  
  
"Look, Alexandria," he sighed. He shifted to a more comfortable position and closed my book for me. The hairs on my arm stood up with an electric charge. "Sunday you defended Snape. I didn't see you after the meeting with him last night. What happened?" he asked again, concerned.  
  
I looked at him and sighed. "We made our potion. He tested it. It worked. I gave him the antidote. We left. End of story." He argued, "No there's more. You just won't say. D*mn it! Look, you are new here, both to England and to Hogwarts. I don't want you hurt. Just tell me what happened and I'll go kick his butt if I think he needs it."  
  
I was now mad. I placed Zada carefully on the floor, who then hissed at James for disturbing her peace. I stood with my hands on my hips and said quite clearly, "Whatever may or may not have happened is none of your bloody business! Just answer my question with a yea or a nay and go away." My green eyes flashed daggers at him, daring him to deny me the cloak. By now, most of the Common Room were watching us.  
  
James sighed and slowly stood up. "No. Sorry. I won't let you. Sleep well and we'll talk tomorrow." With that, he walked off to the table Remus, Peter, and Sirius were sitting, watching us. I sat down and Zada curled her way around my legs. "OK, sweetie," I told her and she jumped into my lap.  
  
At their table, James was telling the others that what happened was between him and me and for them to mind their own business. [i]You tell them that now, Mister Potter, but tonight I'm sure you'll spill everything. Best of friends usually don't keep secrets.[/i]  
  
Around 10pm I sent Zada up into their dorm room to hide and spy. I sat there, in front of the fireplace, long after everyone went to bed. Just at the stroke of 1am, she came back down, carefully dragging James' Cloak of Invisibility. I put it on and told her to go on to bed. I went out the Room and down towards the dungeons. I passed the Potions room and had butterflies in my stomach at the thought of sharing a table again with Severus. I think of him as Severus now.  
  
Following the directions he gave me while under the Veritaserum potion, I slowly walked further down under the castle. I eventually found the Slytherin House door. Hesitantly I spoke the password Severus gave me. It worked. My stomach took a flying leap at the thought. [i]He didn't have it changed!![/i] I climbed through the doorway and walked into the dark Common Room.  
  
Everywhere was black and silver and green. Table legs were carved into snakes. Lamps were intertwined with them. Snakes were tastefully everywhere. [i]Maybe we should take a page here and decorate in lions.[/i] I started snooping. I was looking for signs of a black cat in the House. [i]With their reputation, they should have millions!![/i] I soon saw signs of cats with black fur but that didn't mean they were solid black. It was enough for now. By the time I crawl back into bed, it'll be three am. I needed to go.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, James came down glaring at me. "You took my cloak," he hissed at me as we went to breakfast. I didn't say anything. He grabbed my elbow to stop me. However, electric blue sparks bounced between us. "Ouch! Why in the bloody hell did you do that?" By now we stopped in the hallway and were glaring at each other. "I am flattered," I snapped, "you think I could do that on purpose, but I didn't. I have no idea why or even how it happened." Professor Dumbledore came through the hallway and we went on to breakfast, saving the talk for later.  
  
All morning, James avoided me. Remus tried once to get a conversation going between us inbetween classes, but he didn't succeed. Sirius tried to get me to tell him what's going on but I told him to jump in the lake. Peter made noises about a lover's spat.  
  
Over dinner, James hissed at me, "This isn't over. Meet me later by the Willow. At 11 tonight." Then he stood up and stomped away. Peter jumped up and followed him. Remus and Sirius looked at me and then each other. We finished eating and walked back to the Common Room together.  
  
~*~  
  
At 10:30pm I went to bed and took Zada with me. 20 minutes later I came down as a cat and went through the House opening. I went straight to the Whomping Willow and calmed it down. I sat up in its branches waiting on James. I was thinking hard, [i]I wish this tree would just whomp him good.[/i] As James got closer, he spied me in the tree and smiled. When he got within reach, the tree attacked him. I sat in shock for a moment and then went quickly down to the knot. When it calmed down I slipped behind it and changed back. Still in the woods, I whispered [i]Mobilicorpus[/i] and guided him towards the edge of the Forrest.  
  
I touched his hand to waken him and screamed. The touch was like cold fire rushing back and forth between our hands. I pulled away and fell back. I sat there, gasping for breath, watching him. [i]It isn't just Severus.[/i] I carefully crawled forward and touched James' forehead with a fingertip and felt the cold fire again. But expecting it seemed to have helped the pain some. [i]How could she do this to me? How could she go after a bloody Slytherin?!! What the hell happened between them in the classroom?[/i] I pulled away in surprise. I was reading his thoughts!!  
  
I stood up slowly and walked to his feet. [i]One more experiment.[/i] I kicked the bottom of his shoe with my boot toe. I felt none of the sparks or fire or even electricity. I kicked harder. After a few more kicks he started to stir. I went back to his side and started talking to him, staying away enough to avoid skin-to-skin contact.  
  
"Wha- what happened?" James looked around in confusion. "Don't move!" I ordered sharply. "The d*mn tree hit you. Must have picked up on my negative vibes or something. Sit but don't move otherwise. Let me look at you first."  
  
"For a moment there," he started, confused, "it felt like I was on fire. But it wasn't hot." I started and stared at him in disbelief. "And I thought I saw you in some blue flames." He turned and looked at me. "What happened?" he asked again.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Tuesday night I felt static electricity whenever Severus a -"  
  
"Severus?! So now you're on first name basis with the snake??" He was appalled. "How could you? You're a bloody Gryffindor!"  
  
"If you don't shut the hell up," I snapped, "then I will rile up the Willow and leave you here." I stood up and looked down at him. "And then you can bloody well rot out here for all I care!" I turned and started to leave.  
  
"No, Alexandria, wait. I'm sorry." I stopped but didn't turn around. "Sit here and keep me company until I can walk back to the Room. Please?" I turned and sat on the ground just out of reach of him. "Do you have any idea what happened out here?"  
  
So I told him everything. The butterflies. Sunday's conversation and how I stopped him. Tuesday evening's meeting with Severus. Zada getting the cloak. Finding the Slytherin House. I told him all of it, except the kiss. Some things are just too personal for guy friends.  
  
"Wow." His shoulders slumped under the weight of it all. "Wow. And you felt the sparks whenever you touched someone?" he reached out to touch my cheek. Just shy of it he hesitated. I didn't even blink an eye. He leaned forward slightly and his fingertips contacted my cheek. [i]Unbelievable!! The flames should burn her and they don't. It doesn't hurt like before. Weird.[/i] I pulled away and repeated his thoughts to him. His eyes grew huge.  
  
"Yeah, but it's new. I haven't been able to do it but a few days. Since Tuesday night, in fact." I looked at him and pleaded, "Don't tell anyone yet. Not even Remus or Sirius. Especially not Peter."  
  
"Sure," he agreed. Then he looked like he remembered something. "What about Snape? What are you planning to do?"  
  
I stood up and brush off my cloak. "Seduce him." I said over my shoulder, and walked off whistling.  
  
~*~ 


	8. Chapter Seven

[color=red][b]reminder: this chapter is [u]rated R[/u].[/color][/b]  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
It was after midnight by the time I made it through the Fat Lady and into the common room. Everyone had gone onto bed except Remus. By now I had calmed down from dealing with James. "What're you still doing up?" I snapped at him in a low whisper. He replied, "I'm babysitting. I was afraid one of you would serious injury the other." I felt guilty for a second at that. "Where's James?" he asked. I told him that I left him under the Willow and headed up to bed. I heard the portrait click close on his way out.  
  
Breakfast the next morning was an awkward affair. James and I weren't talking to each other. Remus kept looking at me like I was insane. Sirius and Peter, being totally lost, were trying to get everyone excited about this weekend's first Quidditch match of the year between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. "No need to ask [u]her[/u] who she's rooting for," mumbled James. "Go to hell," I said sweetly as I stood to leave. I went to my Muggle Studies class and settled in a chair in the back. I pulled out my parchment and a quill and started to write a letter to Mom.  
  
[i]Dear Mom,  
  
I am truly missing you and Dad. School's school and it's getting boring. Things have gotten interesting for me, though. Mom, remember that "parlor trick" Aunt Bev has? I think I am starting to get the hang of it. Think you could send a pair of her gloves? I need them just as quickly as you can get them here.  
  
Zada has an enemy. Seems that she's not forgiven James for that incident on the train I told you about. And now he keeps on irritating her. I think next time I'll deck him one. If I have a pair of Aunt Bev's gloves.  
  
Any plans for Christmas? I know you guys mentioned visiting everyone, but that'll take longer than my break. Send me the cards and I'll sign them so you can mail them out before the 25th. I think I'll stay here. It'll give me time to be alone and to practice that trick of Aunt Bev's. I can also tactfully avoid touching everyone, too.  
  
Tell everyone I said hi and I love them.  
  
Love, Alex[/i]  
  
I placed it in my pocket, thinking [i]I'll mail it after lunch[/i], and started to pay attention to the Professor.  
  
Lunch was quick and quiet for me. I waited until after everyone started eating to head there and found an empty seat at the end of the long table. As soon as I finished eating, I headed up into the Owlry to use a school owl to mail off my letter. I silently walked through the halls and up the tower stairs. The November air was nippy with the windows open. I stood in a window after sending off my letter. The air was crisp with the snow soon to come. I heard a footstep and quickly turned. In the doorway stood Severus.  
  
He leaned against the doorjamb and smiled. "I'm skipping classes this afternoon. Care to join me?" I thought a couple seconds and then shrugged. "Why not? I have Friday afternoons off to study, anyways." I stood up from the window and walked towards him. He walked down the stairs before me and we headed outside together.  
  
We talked general chitchat and found what we have in common. We are both only kids. He's from a long line of magic families, while only Mom was a witch. He seemed startled to know Dad was a Muggle, but he never commented on it. We spent over two hours just walking around the lake talking. By then, we were getting cold and were ready for some hot chocolate.  
  
"C'mon, follow me. I need something hot to drink." I lead him to the kitchens and we waited in the warmth for the house elves to get our drinks. "C'mon." This time he led us to an empty, dusty classroom. I magiced away the dust on two chairs and a table and we sat across from each other and sipped our drinks.  
  
"Look," he started, "I have no idea what's going to happen here. Our Houses don't really like each other." I snorted and he grinned. "Yeah, I know. But, I was saying that your friends won't like me and mine won't like you. So, now what?"  
  
I just sat there and said nothing. Instead, I reached out hesitantly and touched his hand. Instantly I was bombarded with imagines. His parents, his childhood, his provocative thoughts of me. [i]Wow,[/i] I thought. [i]Cool. I could get to liking this! Oh, yeah! Especially that one![/i] I smiled and let go. "Why does it matter what everyone else thinks? This is us, our life. Not them or their life," I said, seriously wanting to follow up on some of those thoughts of his.  
  
"OK, look - ," I started but was stopped when he leaned forward and kissed my lips. I was too stunned to read his thoughts. I lost my train of thought and just enjoyed the blue sparks everywhere. When he pulled back, my lips were still tingly. He stood up quickly and kicked the chair back away from him. He held his hand out to me while walking around the table. "Let's go," he whispered. I stood up on shaky knees and put my hand into his. Instantly I was aware of where we were going. There was apparently an unused dungeon room deep under the castle and he was hoping I was able to conjure up a bed for us. "Yeah," I breathed, "I could. Red sheets or black?" I asked with a smile as we walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
This dungeon reeked of staleness; it hadn't been used in many, many years. First things first, I charmed the door locked. I also placed on the door a repelling spell to turn people away from the room. I taught Severus the spell to rid the room of dust and we attacked all of the dust bunnies. Once the dust was expelled, I conjured up a bed similar to the one in my dorm. He wrinkled his nose and said, "Ugh. How about something less schoolish? Try a high bed with stools to step up there. Larger, of course, about queen size." He turned to me and cupped my cheek with his hand while staring into my eyes. "How about this?" Yup, I got it. So I changed the twin size curtained bed with practical sheets to a queen size bed that was three feet off the ground and had black satin sheets. I added a couple extra pillows in red satin and some red satin curtains on all four sides.  
  
He dropped his hand and stepped back. Waving his wand, he added a few ever- lasting candles to light the room just a little bit and turned off the overhead light. He then dropped his wand to the floor and slowly undid my robes. They pooled at my feet and I kicked them away. He slipped my sweater vest over my head, avoiding skin-to-skin contact. That was thrown over his shoulder. My tie was tossed somewhere behind me. Slowly he unbuttoned my shirt, first at the cuffs and then down the front, still avoiding skin contact. I closed my eyes in anticipation. He yanked my shirt from my skirt, dropped it to the floor and kicked it carelessly away. Slowly he walked around me and unbuttoned and unzipped my skirt. As it fell to the floor it got caught on the top of my boot. He dropped to his knees and used his teeth to remove it. He stood up and walked around to face me again.  
  
"Come here," he whispered, stepping back a couple steps. I followed, careful not to trip on my robes. He moved to my left, leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Remove the rest yourself." So I unhooked my dark blue demi-bra and slipped out of it as he circled me, watching. It fell from my hands as I went to remove my matching panties. Those were just dropped to the floor and I was standing there in my knee-high black leather boots. "Those, too," he whispered into my right ear. I unzipped one and then the other and kicked them off. My ugly white sports socks were last but they too were removed. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he picked me up and laid me on the bed. Sexual imagines poured from his touch and I enjoyed every brief second he touched me. I laid on my back watching him remove his clothes just as slowly as he removed mine. He then stepped up and crawled into the bed with me, still not touching.  
  
He propped his head on a fist and laid on his side. With his free hand he just barely touched my left nipple, making it stand hard and erect. He smiled and did the same to the other one. My senses were working overtime by now and I was mentally lost in heaven just from those two little touches. His smile widen and he straddled my hips, finally touching me. My mind was blown from the mere touch of his legs on mine. 


	9. Chapter Eight

[color=red]A/N: sorry, y'all. I wish I could blame a huge chunk of writer's block slowing me down, but it's not. Personal things like filing for a divorce (or at least trying to, damn red tape), getting kids into school, waiting for pre-school to start, M-PACT getting under way (more red tape), oh, and worrying about my only vehicle getting repo-ed that's keeping me from writing and update. I will make no promises.  
  
Tho I must admit, my son is impressed I am writing a Harry Potter story. ;) [/color]  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
We laid there lazily enjoying each other's company. It was after dinnertime and we knew our time together was ending soon. We sat up and started to dress. "accio shirt," I said and his shirt zoomed though the opened curtain. After he put it on and buttoned it fully he summoned my panties. Piece by piece we got dressed, enjoying the game. Finally all that was left were our shoes. Those came when we called and we made up the bed together for next time.  
  
"Let's go," he said, heading towards the door. "Tuesday, then, after we finish the potion?" Feeling frisky still, I asked, "What's wrong with during the game tomorrow?" He grinned and we left the room. I locked it and repelled it so no one would bother it. We kissed one last time, there in the dark dungeon tunnel, and headed to our own Common Rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
The clock in the Common Room chimed midnight as I gave the Fat Lady the password. I snuck in and sat on the couch in front of the dying fire. I sensed someone in the dark corner of the room and told him to came forward; I hated being spied on. Sirius chuckled and moved to the other end of the couch and looked at me. "Well," he smiled, "you have this nice, healthy glow about you this evening. Where were you at dinner?"  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, smiling. Zada jumped on the couch between us and started to knead the cushion to her liking. "Go away, Sirius, before for I lose this good mood of mine," I smiled bigger, "and I [i]really[/i] like this good mood." I started a low purr that harmonized perfectly with Zada's. Sirius chuckled again and stood up shaking his head. He walked right in front of me and stopped. He leaned forward until our faces were inches apart and I opened my eyes. His smile was mischievous when he said, "You left your tie." He walked away and up to his Dorm.  
  
I sat up and felt for my neckwear. It was gone. [i]Good thing I charmed the door. I'll just have to get another out of my trunk tonight.[/i] I stood and stretched lazily. "C'mon, Zada. Let's go to bed."  
  
~*~  
  
Excitement filled the air at breakfast the next morning. The first game of the year!! Even the Houses not playing were pumped up for it. Everyone loves Quidditch. It boiled down to the Slytherins against the rest of the school. Only the Slytherins wanted that House to win. The other three cheered on the House playing the Snakes. Today it was Ravenclaw.  
  
I was still on cloud nine from last evening. Even James' surly attitude didn't get to me. Even when he mentioned that the four of them took turns waiting up on me, I was still excited. I was trying to figure out how to get hold of a green and silver Slytherin scarf and blend into their crowd for the game that afternoon.  
  
The teams warmed up and did a few last minute practices between breakfast and lunch. Some students braved the chilly mist to watch and chat with each other. I went to the library, hoping for some quiet to write in my journal. It's easier to write at a table and I wanted to be left alone, but not be alone.  
  
For a game Saturday, it was crowded. Three Hufflepuffs sat at one table studying Potions while a small group of Ravenclaw girls giggled over the newest fashion magazine. There was a fellow Gryffindor, Lily, curled in an armchair, reading a book. I let them all be and sat at a table all to myself. I pulled my journal out and opened it randomly. It fell open to September first, when I wrote all about getting onto the train. I smiled at the memory and flipped to the next empty page.  
  
November second, I started to write. The table shook slightly as someone sat down across from me. I covered the half dry ink with my arm as I looked up. "Damn," I cursed as I smiled, "I just got ink all over my sleeve 'cause of you." Severus chuckled, "It'll be OK, ya know. They are both black."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's besides the point," I grumbled, moving my arm off the book. My writing was smeared but still legible. I looked up. "What's the plan for today? Do we go watch the game together? Do we," I smiled really big, "go back to bed for a few hours this afternoon? What?"  
  
"Well," he drawled, "I was thinking of sitting here and staring at you for awhile." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "And what fun do I get from that?"  
  
"Absolutely none. That's the whole point. I get to watch you squirm and maybe even blush." He chuckled under his breath that caused me to actually do as he said and squirm and blush. "Go away if that's all you want. I would like to finish writing to myself, if you don't mind." I dipped my quill again and continued to catch my journal up on the last seventy-two hours. In mid-word he grabbed my book from under the quill, causing a rather long mark to appear on the page.  
  
"Let's see what's in here . " Severus said, as he flipped to the first page. "February 28," he whispered out loud, "I had my party today. All of the extended family showed up, right down to cousin Shawn. Oh, God, is he terrible!! Foul, loud, stinky, crude." He looked up at me. "Geesh, that's a bit rough on the poor chap, don'tcha think? Makes me wonder what else is in here ." He started to flip through to a more recent entry.  
  
I slammed the book closed on his fingers. The sound was loud enough in the quiet library to make Lily jump and the Hufflepuffs stare. "It is," I spat out through clenched teeth, "none of your damn business what I write to myself." I slid the book out from his grasp and packed it back into my bag. I pulled out my Muggle Studies homework. "I would like to finish yesterday homework before the game starts." I raised my eyebrow at him in an unspoken question. "Care to help?"  
  
He shrugged, "sure, why not? [i]Why[/i] are you studying Muggles? Didn't you [i]live[/i] with them?"  
  
I sighed. "Yes, I did and will during breaks. But I can now get a wizard's point of view on them. It's actually rather interesting. Take this, for example . "  
  
~*~ 


	10. Chapter Nine

[color=red]Well, here it is. An hour's work. It's lame, but it was needed. I have actually started on another chapter just to be sure to get it right. If you think Chapter Seven was bad (and yes, a few did) then watch out for that one. I'll say it again before you read it, I promise.[/color]  
  
[u]Chapter Nine[/u]  
  
We ended up going to the game together. Slytherin barely won, 160 to 150. I was dragged to the celebration party in their Common Room by some of the girls we sat with. No one really noticed I wasn't in my Common Room. School continued, as school does.  
  
November was colder than October and December colder than both. Around the twelfth of December I noticed Christmas decorations starting to appear, bit by bit. Snow fell from the ceiling in the Great Room. Everyone got into the spirit and started wearing pins and hats in festive colors. The Common Room was decorated haphazardly.  
  
Severus and I met each other in the room in the dungeons several more times. We have since added a rather large fireplace to burn the chill and dampness away. This was probably one of the very few rooms that went undecorated in the whole of Hogwarts.  
  
Christmas break came quickly. He and I both went home. Plans were made to meet up with each other over the break. His place to meet his family. Mine to meet mine. London to kill time.  
  
~*~  
  
Home smelled of cookies and pies and gingerbread. Dad made the sheets of gingerbread so we could make our traditional house. Mom made the desserts for after dinner. Some of their friends were helping us stick with tradition and coming to our place for dinner. Everyone was bringing something to eat and presents for the kids. I had invited Severus over but he wasn't sure if he would be able to join us. Dinner at my place is an informal affair sometime between normal lunch and dinner times, so it wouldn't matter when he arrived.  
  
I went to bed Christmas Eve very late. Mom had me helping with last minute details until way after 10pm. I removed my shoes and crawled into bed. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning dawned as expected. Breakfast was hearty, but simple. Dad scrambled some eggs and I made some toast. We let mom sleep in a bit.  
  
Around two friends and neighbors started showing up. Festive music was playing. The kids were shown the playroom filled with cool toys. The adults were standing around with drinks in their hands chatting. The teens, few that showed, were taking turns playing vide games on the telly. By four, all had arrived and dinner was announced. Just as the blessing was ended, the doorbell rang. I went to get it, knowing who it was.  
  
"Severus!! You made it," I said as I hugged him and pulled him inside. "Dinner is just starting, c'mon, we'll squeeze you in between me and Mrs. Perry from next door." Introductions were made around the table. Bowls of this and plates of that circled the table as people stuffed themselves overfull.  
  
Mom convinced the ladies that it was Dad's turn to do the dishes and to not worry about the kitchen. Actually Mom will just snap her fingers later and the kitchen will clean itself. Presents were dispersed after dinner. I had knitted Severus a scarf in silver and green with matching winter gloves. He gave me a pair of elbow-length black kidskin gloves to replace Aunt Bev's outdated and worn ones.  
  
Guests started leaving soon after the presents were opened. Mom sent everyone home with plenty of leftovers. When it was just the four of us, Mom set the kitchen to cleaning and went to check on the guest bedroom upstairs. Soon after we all went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Severus and I went to London to spend time together alone between parents. Over lunch we talked. "Severus," I started. He looked up from his dessert and waited, fork poised mid-way to his mouth. "Um, well, it's difficult." He reached out with his hand and held my gloved one, squeezing once in reassurance. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I'm pregnant." His fork fell to his plate with a loud clatter. He closed his mouth slowly and stood up. He dropped some cash on the table to cover the bill and helped me to my feet. We walked arm in arm outside into the blistering wind before he said anything.  
  
"Seriously?" he whispered. I just nodded my head. "Wow." I could hear the awe in his voice. "How far along are you?"  
  
"Five, six weeks." I stopped and turned towards him. "I figured it out the other day. I mean, I haven't been holding back on you or anything." Tears started falling from my eyes. He wiped them away and smiled. "I still love you," he whispered and kissed me gently on my forehead. "Let's get you inside where it's warm." He hailed a taxi and told the driver to go to my house. We stayed long enough to tell my parents bye and to grab my bag and we headed to his place.  
  
~*~  
  
We went back to Hogwarts after only two days at the Snape manor. His mother is an unbearable and controlling witch. His father wasn't much better, verbally destroying the integrity of all non-purebloods. Hogwarts felt deserted with most of the students gone. We spent time talking about the baby and our future plans. We decided not to tell anyone that didn't need to know. Together we wrote letters to our parents and sent them by owls. My parents were upset but thrilled while his never responded.  
  
January third found all of the students back, excited from the holiday. Everyone was showing off their new toys and talking about their breaks. I spent most of the evening brooding in a chair in front of the fire.  
  
"Ya know, Foster, you look better when you smile," James said, squatting in front of me.  
  
"Go away, James. Obviously I don't want to smile." I pulled a throw pillow off the floor and curled up with it in my lap.  
  
A look of concern came over his face. "What happened? Did Snivillus break up with you over [i]Christmas[/i]?! How despicable, even for him." I looked up into his eyes and told him plainly, "James, we did not break up. Go away." He sat there another second or two and then sighed heavily. "When you are ready to talk, your friends are here," he said, standing up. He patted my arm in reassurance as he walked away. Zada came down from my dorm room and jumped in my lap. I removed my glove and petted her, talking to her through my touch. She purred and snuggled in for a nap.  
  
~*~ 


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: this is rated R for content. This chapter has made the story 24½ pages long with out the author's notes!  
  
Thanks to my mod-buddy Sandra for reading this!! Even when busy with her own kid and hubby and moving across town and everything else that happens in the lives of special needs parents, she found the time to read this and IM me her thoughts. *kiss kiss* I love ya, hon!!  
  
Thanks also to Botan for reading all nine chapters in one sitting and still wanting more!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The morning sickness was terrible. I sweet-talked a house elf into leaving some butter crackers and a glass of water on the table by my bed every morning. I had to nibble on something before I could even sit up. It was terrible. I was queasy for about two hours afterwards. Then, almost instantly, just as my second trimester started in the beginning of February, the queasiness left, though I took it easy for another couple weeks.  
  
Breakfast on the fourteenth was busy. Owls filled the air, delivering letters, cards and gifts from family and friends. My parents sent a box of chocolate frogs and a jar of peanut butter. I have had a craving for the frogs dipped in peanut butter. I got cards from the other girls in my dorm and a few of the younger ones, too. The Marauders', as they have named themselves, each sent a card, even James, though he hasn't spoken to me much since Christmas. Then, just as people were finishing up and starting to leave, I received me Valentine's gift from Severus, a single red rose. James, Sirius, and Peter teased me all day over it.  
  
I went to bed on the twenty-eighth knowing that tomorrow was my sixteenth birthday. I smiled as a curled onto my side and closed my eyes. Since technically I only had a birthday once every four years, when February twenty-ninth actually came around, it was pretty special. This year, though, my birthday fell on a Tuesday. That evening I would be making a potion in the dungeon with Severus. That alone made the day extra special.  
  
Owls drowned me at the breakfast table. Every family member back home sent a card or a gift. Sirius got me a well of expensive imported indigo blue ink and a dyed-to-match quill. Peter and James pitched in together to get me a fur liner for my winter cloak. All of the Gryffindors signed a card for me and had an owl deliver it.  
  
Classes dragged by all day long. Even snickering in Potions with Severus didn't speed that class up any. tick tock tick tock The clocks all seemed to move in slow motion. I went outdoors at lunchtime and headed towards the lake. Just short of the muddy bank I stopped and stared at the water. Finally I threw my hands up and my head back and screamed just for the hell of it. I screamed and hollered and yelled until my throat started hurting and I ran out of breath. Then I drew in a deep breath and composed myself again. I was ready to face the second half of this long, dreary day.  
  
The last four classes dragged just as slow as the first two. Finally it was dinnertime and everyone converged at their House tables. Dinner itself went rather the same as any other dinner, people joking and pushing and laughing and yelling as normal. Finally, it was over. I headed to the dungeons for my Potions homework. Severus was minutes behind me. The experiments went like they have the past couple months, homework thrown into our snogging at odd intervals. Finally even that was completed and it was time to crash in my bed to end the day.  
  
Sleep came peacefully and easily that night. But soon a crashing sound awoke me up. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. Quarter to eleven. I listened carefully but heard nothing. My eyes fluttered close and started back to sleep. Just short of Lala land, I heard a raspy whisper, "Petrificus totalus," and my body stiffened immediately. I was also now wide-awake and as alert as I could be.  
  
Instantly I felt several rough hands wrap me in my sheet. I was carried to the broken window and handed out to someone down below. When my other captor crawled out and joined us, we appariated away from my house and to God knows where. Even if my eyes weren't covered by the sheet, I wouldn't have seen where we where; it was too dark.  
  
I could hear voices, murmuring somewhere ahead of us. I was stood and returned to my normal self. I tried fighting the sheet off of me but couldn't. One of my captors held me still while the other gagged me with a strip of sheet he ripped off. Another strip was torn and used to bind my hands behind my back. Here I felt sparks but saw nothing. The captor yelped in pain and avoided touching me again. The ground beneath my socked feet felt like a hardwood floor. I was in someone's house!! But who's?  
  
I was poked in the back and forced to start walking. I went hesitantly, not being able to see anything. One captor stood on either side of me and held my arms. They didn't slow down for me, so I had no choice but to trust that they wouldn't let me fall or run into anything.  
  
We stopped at the top of some stairs. The guy on my left quietly knocked three times on the doorjamb and waited. The talking in the room stopped and I could hear people shifting to look at us.  
  
A cold voice beckoned us to enter. I stumbled on the doorstop a bit, enough for a few people to snicker. "Sit her here," the voice said. I was pushed onto what felt like an ottoman. I sat there, back straight, and waited. I felt someone stand up from the chair in front of me and slowly walk around the ottoman I was on. "Hmm, yes, she's the one." The cold voice sent creepy shivers down my spine whenever I heard it. "Dim the lights!!" he yelled; feet scurried as people obeyed.  
  
My blindfold was removed. I was in a rather large and stately bedroom. About ten, twelve masked people where standing around. One had a wand pointed at me. My wrist binds were removed. I turned and saw a face. Under normal conditions, he would have been handsome. But his face was drawn thin and extremely pale. His eyes were blood red. "Welcome, Alexandria," he said. "You have finally joined our little party. Make yourself comfortable, please." I didn't move.  
  
"You are destined for the greatest honor anyone could have," the cold voice murmured to me. "You," he spoke louder and pointed to one of the masked people to my right, " light the fireplace. I want it warm in here." He turned back to me. "She's no good to me if she's cold," he sneered. The fireplace was lite with a huge fire and the room soon warmed to an uncomfortable temperature. Sweat soon was dripping down the sides of my face.  
  
"She's sweating," he said. "Maybe we should help her out of her cloak." At that command, someone stood me up while someone else removed my cloak. It was hung with exaggerated care on a hook near the door. I was plopped unceremoniously back on the ottoman.  
  
"Clear the way. I don't want to postpone the ceremony any more than necessary. Things must be done. We have a schedule to follow." People scrambled to do his bidding. The drapes around the bed were tied back. The covers were removed and tossed onto a chair in the corner. The curtains were opened so the new moon was seen, pale against the black clear night.  
  
Two of the minions in the room grabbed me by my arms. I sparked at their touch but they held on tightly. They stood me back on my feet. A third person tried to remove my pajama pants, but the blue sparks shocked them enough to toss them about five feet away. Someone else tried, giving me a dirty, 'don't-you-dare-try-it-again' look. The sparks were seen but this person also held tight. I was sensing nothing from anyone's mind, almost like they had emptied their minds before I was brought here.  
  
I started struggling, fighting and yelling. The man with the red eyes cast the Silencing Charm on me, shutting me up. As soon as my pants were thrown on top of the bed covers in the chair, my two captors picked me up and carried me by my arms to the bed. Still I struggled. My socked feet did no damage when I kicked them. I couldn't twist my hands around enough to scratch anyone. But I wiggled and fought as hard as I could. I even tried once to bite someone's arm and was punched in the temple for it.  
  
I was thrown on the bed and held by one arm. Someone on the other side grabbed my other one and held it down, too. Still I struggled, knowing I was doing no good. I had to fight. Everything in me screamed to fight.  
  
My arms were held. My feet were grabbed by what felt like four or five people. I kept kicking and thrashing and yelling, even though I was hurting no one and none could hear me. My throat was still raw from lunch and this wasn't helping.  
  
The man with the red eyes stood at the foot of the bed. I was sat up and some pillows were shoved behind me to prop me up a bit. No one spoke; the only sounds were everyone breathing and the fire crackling. A clock chimed the eleventh hour and everyone was still. I continued to fight but they held on tight.  
  
The man with the red eyes took off his cloak and let it drop to the floor. He was naked underneath. He stood there smiling, staring at me, his manhood hardening at whatever lurid thoughts that were in his head. Finally, he climbed over the footboard and up the bed towards me. I struggled still. Another person helped to hold down each of my arms and the ones holding my legs spread them for their master.  
  
The Silencing Charm wore off as he entered my body.  
  
~*~ 


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Well, RL continues. I am starting this chapter while I have a migraine. No vision in the right eye. Flying dots of white light in the left. Pain in both. Pain all through my head. Don't feel up to eating; 'fraid I couldn't keep it down. But Alexandria wants her story told, so here she is.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
I woke groggy sometime the next day in the hospital wing. I felt numb all over, like I wasn't in my own body. My brain wasn't function right either. Madam Pomfrey bustled in just then, almost like she has radar or a motion sensor somewhere.  
  
"Tut tut, young lady. You need to rest. Here, drink this." She helped me drink a bile tasting sleeping potion. "It'll put you back to sleep for a few more hours. Then the Headmaster wants to talk to you." She tucked the covers back around me and waited by my bed while I quickly dropped back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
On the second day in March, Professor Dippet entered my semi-private ward in the hospital wing. "Miss Foster," he started, pulling a chair closer to my bed. "I understand you were out of your House after curfew."  
  
My eyes and jaw opened wide in shock. "Bu - but Profes -"  
  
He held up a hand to stop me. "You were found on the front lawn of the castle in nothing but socks and a shirt. This warrants severe punishment. You will have detention every day for the next three weeks. The very next time you ignore the rules you will be expelled." He stood up and straightened his robes. "You will go back to classes tomorrow. You will not be allowed to make up any work you have missed because of your disobedience. Good day." With that, he turned and left the hospital wing, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came in to check up on me. She didn't say anything as she helped me to lie back down, but I could read her face. I closed me eyes to block out her sympathetic stare and feel asleep again.  
  
I woke up and waited two seconds. Madam Pomfrey came in again. "Madam, I am hungry. Can I have some soup or broth or something?" she nodded briskly and left the room. I slowly sat up, scooting back to lean against the headboard. I looked around the room and noted there wasn't one personal thing in here. Everything was clean and neat and the room was sparsely decorated. It was functional, there to serve a purpose. I noted that I was even wearing a patient gown and looked for hat was left of my clothes.  
  
At that moment, a house elf popped in with some tomato soup and butter crackers. Madam Pomfrey came in through the door with a change of clothes. "You eat now, dear," she fussed. " Then if you think you can, shower in there and get dressed. You need to try and walk around a bit before you head back to your House before dinner."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey," I started, looking up at her over my soup, "did I have any visitors?"  
  
She lost her happy mood; I saw her face change instantly. "The Headmaster refused to allow visitors. He said it would encourage what he called disobedience. All he knows was that you were found outside missing half of your clothes." She patted me on the head. "However, I would like to tell you that I think I have a better idea of what happened. If you need to talk to someone, I am here. I will send you back to your House with a powder to mix with a drink to ease the physical pain some. I don't have anything for the emotional scars you will get from that night." She smiled weakly and left.  
  
I ate my soup thoughtfully. _I've been here two days, recuperating. No one but Dippet and Pomfrey has been in here to see me. I'm sure they know I went missing. Wonder what they were told. Who brought my clothes here? How did I get onto the lawn? Why the lawn? They could have put me back in bed and no one would have known._ All these questions and no answers. I set the tray with the empty bowl on the bedside table and threw the covers back. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and took the gown off. I almost fainted when I saw my legs and arms.  
  
I had bruises from where I was held down. Big dark marks, purple and blue and black, covered my arms and legs almost completely. I carefully touched one on my arm and winced. They would all hurt for days. I stood up shakily and headed for a cool shower. I needed to clear my head and get on with life.  
  
~*~  
  
That evening I skipped dinner. I wasn't up to walking to the Great Hall and back or putting up with people just yet. The guys said that they would bring me back something to eat. I sat in front of the fire in an overstuffed chair. Zada sat in my lap, purring and gently kneading a terrible bruise on my thigh. As much as it hurt, it also felt good having her there loving me.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors trickled in later from dinner. Lily was the first to stop by and talk to me. "Are you going to be OK?" I could read the concern in her face.  
  
"Yes, eventually," I sighed. "In a few days these bruises," I pulled up a sleeve and she gasped, "will fade and disappear altogether. I'll finish my detention soon enough. Then all I'll have will be the memories."  
  
"What happened?" she placed a hand on my arm and I winced. She quickly jerked it back and muttered an apology. "I'm not ready to talk about it, Lil. Maybe someday."  
  
She looked up at the portrait. "The guys are here with your food. Make them feel good and eat some of it, ok?" she stood up with a wink and left. I gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Ok, Alex, we have you some chicken and some biscuits and an apple. Peter here grabbed a couple pears and James got you some cake." Sirius looked up at James. "That is, if he didn't eat it all coming up here," he scolded.  
  
They all grabbed chairs or cushions and sat around me. They asked question after question while I ate and I just shook my head no. I wasn't going to answer any of them right now. I was hungry and I was tired and I wanted to be left alone. Finally I was able to leave them there and go to bed. However, I lay in my bed thinking again.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few days were surreal. No one wanted to be seen talking to the girl who was caught half naked on the lawn and yet everyone wanted to know what had happened. Detention started three evenings after I was allowed to return to classes. I spent three hours an evening cleaning classrooms and storage rooms and other such dirty chores. On one night I spent the time cleaning all of the cups and shields and plaques in the trophy room. After the cleaning I would fall into bed exhausted and sleep without problems through the night.  
  
For three weeks I slept dreamlessly.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N My kids are now mad at me. It is 97F outside and they want to go to the fair. I have already been in the heat long enough to overheat myself and two dogs. I don't want three overheated children on my hands. Plus I still need to mow the grass. I never did do it Sunday. 


End file.
